leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V3.7
New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch, but were not made available until Friday, May 24: * * * * * League of Legends V3.7 Champions * ** Now grants vision in the area of effect. * ** Essence of Shadow charge time reduced to 30/22.5/15 seconds from 35/25/15. * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.668. ** Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3%. * ** No longer gains stacks when attacking structures. * ** Now counts as a single target spell for the sake of items like . * ** Damage reduced to 20/25/30/35/40/50/60/70/80/90/105/120/135/155/175/200/225/250 (+0.6 ability power) from 20/25/30/40/50/65/80/95/110/125/140/155/175/195/215/240/265/290 (+0.6 ability power) ** Range of the cleave behind Diana reduced. * ** Total damage changed to 66/102/138/174/210 from 60/105/150/195/240. ** Shield reduced to 40/55/70/85/100 (+0.3 ability power) from 55/80/105/130/155 (+0.45 ability power). ** The second application of the shield now stacks with the first shield instead of replacing it. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.04 from 0.02. * ** No longer grants bonus armor and magic resist. * ** Vision radius of the Standard reduced to 700 from 850. * ** Mantra Bonus - Soulflare: slow area now spawns directly under the primary target. * ** Max stacks increased to 5 from 4. ** Damage per stack reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 from 6/8/10/12/14. * Recommended items updated. * Basic attack missile speed increased to 1500 from 1350 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 40 from 30. * ** Stun duration increased to 1.5 seconds from 1.25. * ** Damage increased to 600/700/800/900/1000 from 500/600/700/800/900. ** Healing reduced to 90/130/170/210/250 from 125/180/235/290/345. ** Healing AP ratio reduced to 0.75 from 1.0. ** Consume now grants bonuses for 120/150/180/210/240 seconds based on the type of monster consume was used on: *** Golem-type monsters grant 10% increased size and maximum Health. *** Lizard-type monsters grant Nunu's attacks and spells additional magic damage equal to 1% of Nunu's maximum health. *** Wraith or Wolf-type monsters grant 15% movement speed for 3 seconds after Nunu kills a unit. * ** Fixed a bug where Vault failed to interrupt targets that were immune to slows. * ** Can no longer target minions. * ** Damage reduced to 75/135/195/255/315 (+1.0 ability power) from 90/160/230/300/370 (+1.35 ability power). ** Danger Zone damage bonus increased to 50% from 25%. * ** Damage reduced to 45/70/95/120/145 (+0.4 ability power) from 55/85/115/145/175 (+0.5 ability power). * ** Improved detection of at longer ranges. * ** now restores 50/75/100/125/150 mana instead of 26/39/52/65/78 (+0.6 total attack damage). * ** No longer grants cooldown reduction. ** Bonus attack speed increased to 10/15/20/25/30% from 3/6/9/12/15% * ** Cooldown increased to 180/150/120 seconds from 150/135/120. ** Tooltips updated. * ** Fixed a bug that caused Tiger Strike to only apply in the first 5 seconds of the stance. * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Minimum damage increased to 10/47/83/120/157 from 10/43/77/110/143. ** Maximum damage increased to 15/70/125/180/235 from 15/65/115/165/215. ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. * ** Damage reduced to 65/100/135/170/205 from 65/105/145/185/225. * ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. * ** Channel time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2.1 (the target is still suppressed for the full 1.8 seconds). ** Now always places Warwick in front of the target rather than a random spot around the target. * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to 7.0 from 12.5 * ** Damage reduced to 140/210/280 from 160/240/320. ** Fixed a bug where Let's Bounce! was applying a 0.25 ability power ratio on every bounce rather than 0.4 on the first bounce, halved on subsequent bounces. ** Tenacity reduced to 50% from 75%. * ** Damage dealt to secondary targets reduced to 45/69/93/117/141 (+0.6 bonus Attack Damage) from 60/92/124/156/188 (+0.8 bonus attack damage). * ** Vision radius of the Shadow reduced to 700 from 1300. * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. * Thorn Spitter and Vine Lasher plants now correctly display their bonus damage from ability power. * Thorn Spitter and Vine Lasher plants now benefit from minion damage aura. Items * Recipe changed: + 120 gold = 300 total gold. * Passive Aura reduced to 5 mana regen per 5 seconds from 6. * Recipe changed: + + 920g = 2500g. * Health regen increased to 7 per 5 seconds from 0. * Mana regen increased to 18 per 5 seconds from 9. * No longer grants mana. * Active heal changed to "Heals for 150 + 10% of the target's maximum health" from "Heals for 150 + 15% of the target's missing health", Cleanse effect unchanged. * Active travel time changed to 0.2 seconds from variable with distance. * Fixed an issue with the hit effect particle. * Total cost reduced to 1600 gold from 1700. * Passive Aura reduced to 5 mana regen per 5 seconds from 6. Summoner's Rift * Caster minion ** Base attack damage reduced to 23 from 25. Howling Abyss * High Winds duration and intervals tweaked to match the pace of the music. * Statue destruction algorithms tweaked to become more consistent throughout the match. Game Interface Loss of Control UI: loss of control indicators now appear underneath a player's nameplate when the player's champion is afflicted by a crowd control effect. * A unique icon is displayed for each type of effect, and a shrinking progress bar indicates time remaining on the effect * When multiple, unique crowd control effects are active: ** An additional icon is displayed for each unique effect type ** The progress bar represents whichever effect has the longest remaining duration ** Icons are removed as their associated effect type becomes inactive * Indicators are visible to the afflicted player, that player's team and the player who inflicted the crowd control effect Co-op vs. AI * Fixed a bug that caused Co-op vs. AI games on Twisted Treeline to award more IP/XP than intended for games under 20 minutes. * Fixed a bug that caused Co-op vs. AI games on Twisted Treeline to award less IP/XP than intended for games over 20 minutes. League System * Fixed a number of cases where icons on the league view were not showing up correctly. General * Custom Item Sets ** Custom item sets can now be created and edited in the summoner profile. ** Saved item sets appear as an option in the Recommended tab of the in-game item shop. ** Item sets can be associated with a specific champion, multiple champions or all champions. ** Item sets can be associated with a specific map, multiple maps, or all maps. * Silence, Taunt, Stun, Fear and Suppress effects have been updated with a new, consistent visual. * should no longer have a major FPS performance hit across all maps. * Rerolls in the ARAM queue will now prefer champions not being played by a member of the other team. * The 'Random Champion' option is no longer available in ranked game champion select. * Players who fail to connect to the game will now be granted the same bonus Magic Resistance/Armor that disconnected players receive. ** Fixed a bug with certain AMD Radeon video cards when playing Dominion. ** Players may now disable moving their champion via right-clicking on the minimap in the options menu. ** Logitech G-Key, LED, and LCD technologies are now supported. * Fixed: Players joining private custom games in the PvP.net client were not able to submit passwords using the Enter key. * Adobe AIR no longer uses the Debug Launcher and has been updated to version 3.7. This should result in increased client stability. Undocumented Changes Champions * ** Cassiopeia's abilities will now list their current costs taking into account . * ** will now display the current stacks remaining. * ** has a new targeting particle. * ** cooldown increased to 17/15/13/11/9 from 16/14/12/10/8. * ** channel time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. * ** Veigar will now laugh if he kills an enemy using . General * Logitech (and possibly other) keyboards with backlighting will have the backlighting change color/brighten/dim on death/respawn, depending on keyboard. de:V3.7 fr:V3.07 pl:V3.7 Category:Patch notes